Growing Pains
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Our favorite Hey Arnold! characters experience high school and deal with pain, betrayal, death, love and deceit. Five lives. Five stories. Prequel to Sleeping with the Enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of Craig Barlett's characters. For those of you who read my other story** ** _Sleeping With the Enemy_** **this is a prequel to that so you to see how everything went down prior to Rhonda's death in the high school years.**

 **Each chapter will feature a different character and the story will be told in their perspective. For this chapter I'll give a segment of each character's life then from here each person gets their own chapter.**

Chapter One:

 **Arnold**

 _Everyone thinks I'm the Golden Boy. Truth is I'm not._

My grandmother told me my grandfather was dying on April 10 2008. He had testicular cancer and he had known about it for years. Despite him knowing, he was too stubborn to go get treatment. He ended up in the hospital for a week and they told him he had three months to live.

I've been trying to remain positive and take my mind off of the fact that the man that raised me was going to die soon.

School was hard. It was hard to focus. Even when I went to lunch with my friends it was hard to focus on who liked who and which girl my friends were hitting on next.

Everyone came to me with their problems… not knowing I was living a nightmare at home, and that my family was going to fall apart soon.

I walked down the halls, trying to get to my next class. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry…" Lila picked her stuff up from the floor. I helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, Lila. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh it's okay Arnold. Accidents happen." I go to walk on my way after she got herself together. "Hey Arnold?"

I turned my head around to see what see wanted to say. She said quietly, "I hope you're doing okay."

I tried to act normal, tried to keep being there for my friends, but who was going to be there for me?

 **Helga**

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Criminey! How could I be around all of these stupid people every day? Of course Ms. Perfect was the Queen of them all. Rhonda was a shallow, bitch who took every moment of her day to humiliate me. If she wasn't commenting on my outfit, she was picking apart my acne and small blemishes.

It was bad enough I was humiliated at home.

Home: where your dad can't even remember your name and your mom is too drunk to notice you.

I was constantly ignored, invisible, and insulted at home. Of course I couldn't be safe at school either. All I had was Phoebe who was completely stuck up Gerald's ass. Ever since they officially got back together I had spent less and less time with her. She was my best friend, even I couldn't lean on her. She was too busy partying with her boyfriend and wearing his jersey at all the games.

Well, at least I got to see my angel in class every day. Arnold was the only thing that kept me coming to school every day. He was my light in the darkness. I was absolutely fascinated in his head with the football circumference.

I stared at him in class as I chewed my pencil. It was English class. I didn't need to focus anyway. He looked so sad lately. I wondered what was going on with him? To everyone else he appeared fine but I knew something was wrong when he lost that twinkle in his eyes.

I looked over at Phoebe who was frantically taking notes on our Shakespeare lesson. Class was boring and did she really need the notes? She had read _Macbeth_ a hundred times. I pulled out my phone and started texted her.

Helga: Phoebz!

Phoebe: Hello, Helga. We're in class. You shouldn't be texting.

Helga: Hmmm but look at you reading your phone right now. I'm bored and we haven't hung out in a week since you started eating lunch with Geraldo.

Phoebe: Sorry Helga. If you want to hang out we can go to a party tonight.

Party? Since when was I the type to go to a party? Since when was PHOEBE the type to go to a party?

Helga: A PARTY really?! Come on Phoebe, you know me.

Phoebe: I know, I know but it'll be fun. I think it would be good for you to get away from Big Bob and Miriam.

She was the only one who knew about her home situation. Phoebe was right. I needed to get out of the house.

Helga: Okay. Fine. I'll go.

This could be really good or really bad.

 **Gerald**

 _This is my life. I want to be the best. Whatever it takes._

"Quarterback, Gerald Johansson has led our Seahawks to victory by leading to a score of 62 points." The speaker boomed through the halls as I walked to my locker.

Today was going to a great day! I was the shit. I was unstoppable.

"Good job Johansson." Mike, the wide receiver smacked me jokingly on the ass and congratulated me as he walked passed.

I was grinning from ear to ear. All the parties and the drinks and the attention I was getting from being the star quarterback had me on an absolute high.

"Hi Gerald." A flirty amorous voice came from behind me. I turned around and was immediately met with a surprise. A tall, slim girl with big brown eyes and chocolate skin was talking to me. She had nice long legs, a small waist, and had a chest that stuck out the most. Even her hips and her curves were highlighted by the pencil skirt and pink sweater she wore. To top it off she had a bright smile and long curly hair, pulled back in a ponytail.

I couldn't believe such a sexy girl was speaking to me. Of course, girls came up to me all the time after games and at parties, just on the strength that I was the star of the team but never anyone this attractive.

"Uh, hey hi."

"I'm Joan." She batted her eyelashes. "I _really_ like watching you play in all the games." Her voice was sultry and full of warmth.

"Oh, well um thanks." I scratch my head nervously.

She took a step closer and I swallowed hard, "I hope I see you tonight Big Boy." She ran a single finger down my chest, winked at me, and walked away.

All I could do was fall back on the lockers behind me and try to breathe. Much to my disappointment, I couldn't catch my breath without Phoebe walking over to me with her books in her hand.

My girlfriend was perfect. She was petite and small with long black hair and a perfect brain to match her face. She was smart, supportive, and the girl I had crushed on since middle school.

"Uh, are you okay Gerald?" She planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "You seem a little… warm. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, no Babe. I'm fine. Just perfect." I placed my hand on her waist. "You coming to the party tonight right Babe? You HAVE to be there."

Unfortunately, being the girlfriend of the star quarterback required some things like coming to all the games and escorting me to parties. I know she hated parties but it just came with the job.

"Yea, I invited Helga along. I feel really bad Gerald. I haven't had time to spend time with her with my school and going to all your games."

I kisses her on her lips. Clearly upset, I had to make her feel better. "Listen Babe, I know it's hard but we with me being on the team parties are just going to have to be a part of our relationship and Ms. Pataki will have to get used to it."

"Okay Gerald. I just don't want it to be just about parties. I want to go on real dates, Gerald and I want to spend more time with Helga. That's all."

"I promise Babe. After the season is over we'll go on more dates and don't worry about Helga. You'll see her at the party tonight." I give her one last kiss. "I'll see you later. I have to go to class."

 **Sid**

 _I can't stop. I don't know how._

I was consequently the worst fuck up to ever fuck up. I broke the rules. I got detention and I got horrible grades. Even when I wasn't trying to fuck up, I still got detention.

I didn't mean to fight Gino but he was such an asshole. He kept talking about the holes in my pants and that I lived on the bad side of town. Screw him! So what if we didn't have a lot of money! Was I just going to sit here and let him talk shit?

I pounced on him and he punched me square in the face. As usual I ended up getting jumped and beat to a pulp and he walked away laughing. He always had his guys around but once I got him along, I would destroy Gino and take that smirk right off his face.

I had been given an icepack for my swollen eye and was told to wait in the principal's office for my parents to get here. They would be pissed. I was tired of being a damn joke though. I was never going to let anyone disrespect me.

They were here at least twice a month. Last month I put Jell-O in all of the water coolers so I got suspended for a week. The month before that I got in a fight with Pete because he told me my hat was stupid. Two weeks before that I got in trouble for cursing at a teacher because he wouldn't let me wash my hands.

Not being able to wash my hands was a major trigger for me. Everyone knew I had OCD and it got worse at school. That idiot substitute was just being a prick.

I waited for my parents to get here. Truth was they probably weren't going to come. My mom worked 40 hours a week as a waitress and my dad worked at a factory for 12 hours a day. They couldn't afford to miss even an hour of work. We needed the money, therefore they probably wouldn't come. They couldn't even afford to come to my therapy sessions, so why show up for a stupid suspension meeting.

Eventually the principal just sent me home and told me to give the letter, saying I was suspended for 4 days, to my parents. I took the letter and waited around outside of school for Harold with the melted ice pack in my hands.

The bell rang at 3:05 and there appeared my klutz of a friend Harold.

"Dude." His belly giggled as he walked. "That's nicer shiner. Big Gino got you good this time."

He was laughing and it was pissing me off. "Whatever Tubby. How was class?"

He frowned, "Boring. I'm going over to see Rhonda now. She wants me fitted for a tux or something."

He and Rhonda had been dating for five months. They argued like cats and dogs half the time and the other half of the time they were sucking each other's faces. Harold was getting regular ass from the Queen Bitch and I was a virgin who could barely touch a girl without needing to wash my hands.

I asked, "Why do you need a tux?" Harold's main outfit consisted of basketball shorts and a white shirt with a blue baseball cap. When was he ever going to wear a tux? We were only sophomores!

"Rhonda wants me to wear something nice to go to dinner with her parents. She says they want her to be with a cleaner guy. I just hope they have cake."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself to impress her parents. If they don't like you as you are they're just pretentious assholes."

"You don't understand Sid. Being in a relationship is different."

"How you can be in a relationship with Ice Queen I'll never know." Harold and I walked our separate ways.

My face was burning when I got home once again to an empty house. I threw the letter on the table with the rest of the stack and grabbed a frozen turkey leg from the freezer and put it on my eye. I had bruised on my ribs and my eye was so swollen I couldn't open it all the way. At least, I proved myself. When I was done being suspended that school would have a rude awakening. I was already scheming my next prank.

First thing was first, I needed to wash my hands.

I washed my hands and heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand in the room. I walked back into my room and picked up my phone.

Why was my best friend's girlfriend texting me?

 **Rhonda**

 _I_ _have to stay thin. I have to stay beautiful. I have to sleep at night knowing I'm famous._

I was the most beautiful, gorgeous, and popular girl at school. The guys wanted me and the girls, if they were sane, they wanted to be me. Having the most expensive tastes only helped me to be even better than most of the little girls at school.

Modeling was my passion and I was well above everyone at school. Why couldn't I just quit stupid school and model?

I was perfect enough. I was beautiful enough and I didn't need to be book smart to be a model.

I had just finished arguing with Mother about me going to Paris so I could be a real model but she detested the idea. She and Daddy thought I was too young for the industry. I wasn't too young. Didn't they understand I was meant to be famous?

I helped her set the table for dinner and slammed the dishes down to make a point.

"Rhonda, do not be rude. We know what's best for you honey. You need to be smart and get an education. Being a model can only get you so far."

"I just want to be famous! Don't you want me to reach my potential?"

"Rhonda, just be a normal girl. Wait until you finish high school. I am tired of talking about this."

"Fine, I'm going out with Harold tonight."

My Mother scoffed, "When are you going to break up with that boy? You should have better standards for yourself than Harold."

"Mother, he can change. I've been working with him. Please understand."

"There is no understanding. It has been six months and he is still deplorable. You need someone who is acceptable to us."

"I promise you. He's changed. I'll show you at dinner in a couple days."

I run up to my room to grab my phone.

Nothing was fair at all. Harold wasn't changing and being less gross and I can't escape to Paris. Everything was being ruined by my stupid parents. If I couldn't go to Paris and Harold wasn't changing, they were BOTH going to suffer.

I did love Harold. I just wanted him to wear better clothes and lose some weight and speak properly. If he loved me he would change those things. I was already perfect from him, so why couldn't he do these things for me? He wasn't even satisfying anymore.

As for my parents, they just wanted me trapped here so I couldn't reach my potential. I had a face that needed to be plastered all over magazines and billboards. I NEEDED to be seen by everyone in the world. If they didn't like Harold, I would get back at them. I would be with someone FAR worse than Harold.

I picked up my phone and sent a text then got my jacket to meet Harold at the mall. I would be famous at any cost. So what if I couldn't sleep at night. I was going to be a star.

 **Author's Note: Which character's chapter do you want to read next? What do you think of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a Helga and Sid centered chapter.

Chapter Two:

Helga

How could I ever be tricked into joining these idiots? A party? What was Phoebe even thinking? I, Helga G. Pataki, am not one of those regular high school bimbos trying to score a boyfriend at the football team's party.

As soon as I walked into the room I felt the heat and sweat begin to stick to my body like a second skin. It smelled like alcohol, smoke, and teenage sin. There was so much fog in the air that I couldn't even see Phoebe or anyone else for that matter. All I could do was feel around bump into gross warm bodies and hope I ran into someone, ANYONE familiar.

Next thing I knew I walked smack dab into someone's hard chest and fell onto the ground. I could tell I knocked someone's drink out of there hand because I was immediately met with a shower of booze all over my head once my butt I hit the floor.

Criminey, my first party and I feel like I've already been bathed in liquor.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry." The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like the sweet, sweet voice of my beloved corn haired angel.

"A-Arnold." I muttered then quickly realized I smelled entirely like a bottle of vodka. "Why don't you watch where you're going? You big idiot! Now I smell like a mini bar! Thanks, Football Head."

"Helga?" He wafted the smoke and for a moment I could see his blue eyes. "Geez, I'm sorry Helga. Listen, let me help get you cleaned up and maybe go somewhere where we could see."

The music boomed and echoed from downstairs as we made our way upstairs. The upstairs was clearly off limits to the drunkards downstairs. It smelled nice and looked nice and the bathroom wasn't covered with vomit.

Arnold wets a cloth and handed it to me. Being in this bathroom alone with the guy I had been crushing on since pre-school was stifling. He was right here and we were alone. But here we were in a gross high school party. I almost wished we were somewhere else, alone together.

"Sooooooo," I could tell he wanted to make awkward small talk. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Football Head."

After all the years of knowing him, he had never seemed like much of a partier or even a drinker. He had always been so pure.

"You know Gerald's on the team now. I come to support him." I wiped my shirt off and the wet spot seems to spread over the front of my shirt. He watched me struggle and said, "What are you doing here Helga? This doesn't really seem like your scene."

Criminey! I had been in this party for a total of 10 minutes, and already someone told me I didn't belong there. I should've stayed home! Stupid Phoebe claimed she wanted to spend time with me and I can't even see.

"I got invited Bucko." I ended up making the alcohol spot worse. Resistance was futile when it came down to it. "I-"

A noise came from down hallway and caused us both to jump. I found myself hugged tight to Arnold's chest. He smelled so good. Being this close to him made my heart beat fast and my girlhood quiver a bit. God, I had to get away with him. I didn't even drink and I already felt drunk as hell.

I shoved him off and said, "Move it Football Head! This isn't the time to cope a feel. Gross."

He was as calm as ever. "You jumped into me Helga but okay. Do you hear that groaning though? Sounds like someone's hurt."

The noise we were hearing consisted of a lot of banging and a lot of loud groaning, almost like someone was in pain.

"Some drunk idiot probably wandered up here and fell or something."

Another loud groan echoed down the hallway.

"We should check it out and see if everything is okay, Helga."

Of course, Mr. Goody Goody wanted to check it out. We made our way down the hallway as the sounds and banging got louder and louder. Once we were in front of the door which seemed to be where the noises were coming from we both froze.

"Open the door Helga."

"What! Me! God, no. It was your idea to be a Good Samaritian. Go get the drunk guy."

He relunctantly reached for the knob and knocked. "Hello, is everything okay in there?"

All that was responded back was a groan of a single name. Gerald.

Oh my God that was - "PHOEBE!" I yelled it at the top of my lungs to make sure she could hear me. I burst into the room.

"HELGA OH MY GOD!" There I was met with a naked Phoebe on top of an equally naked Gerald. Phoebe scrambled to cover her nude form with a blanket, while Gerald covered his family jewels with a pillow.

"Dude! What is WRONG with you? Get out of here Arnold." Arnold just stood in a mix of horror and awe at the couple. "GET OUT! Stop cock-blocking."

Gerald pounced over across the room, with his pillow cover in place, pushed us out of the room and then slammed it shut afterwards. Arnold and I both slide down the floor, completely dumbfounded at seeing out two best friends having sex.

"I-we need a drink." I said. Arnold nodded in agreement. I followed Arnold back to the smoke full downstairs, where he directed me towards the large keg in the backyard. We filled our cups up with the mysterious jungle juice and stood on the back porch.

The breeze blew softly through his corn colored hair. In the moonlight, he truly looked beautiful but all I could think about was Gerald's penis and Phoebe's pale ass.

"D-did you know they were doing that?" I asked after the silence had set in.

I had no idea Phoebe wasn't a virgin anymore like we had always promised. Shit, I had no idea about most things going on in Phoebe's life anyway. We were supposed to be best friends. I thought she would have at least told me when she did the deed with her boyfriend. We always shared everything with each other. Of course, I didn't want the gritty details but I felt like I should've known.

"Did I know they were having sex in there? God, no."

"NO Idiot. I meaaan in general?"

He frowned. He could tell I was upset. Fuck, now he was going to think I was pathetic.

"Gerald may have bragged at lunch about getting some action but I didn't ask the raw details about when and where and how. They've been together for a long time. I never thought they weren't doing it honestly." My heart dropped to my stomach. Arnold knew more about my best friend's life than me. "Helga… are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Don't be an idiot Arnoldo! Geez, that beer is really going to your head Light Weight." I chugged the entire cup of jungle juice in just a few moments. My stomach felt warm and it made me feel less empty.

I grabbed my second cup quickly.

"Um, I think you should slow down Helga. Have you even eaten anything?"

"Pst, I'm fine. My mom has been blending up her 'smoothies' my whole life. I'm not new to drinking."

"Smoothies?"

"She gets smashed. She gets lit. She gets drunk before 9AM. She drinks her smoothies. She's an alcoholic, Arnold. That spell it out for ya?"

"Helga, I think you should stop. It's jungle juice. It has a lot of alcohol in it and you don't need to be sick."

I chugged the second cup fast before he tries to snatch it away. "Why? Afraid I'll end up like my mother! Fuck off Arnold. I can take care of myself."

My head was already swimming. Fuck. That was a horrible idea.

"Come. I'll take you home Helga." Arnold grabbed my arm softly. I jerked away from him and ran into the smoke covered living room full of people. It was going to be impossible for him to find me in here.

One thing was certain, I needed another drink.

It felt like just a few minutes later, I had another cup in my hand and the room was spinning completely. I could hear faint voices when everything blacked out.

~/~

The next morning, I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I was freaking out. What the hell did I do? Oh my God. Oh my God.

I looked around and saw the pinkness of the sheets. A shade of pink that was immediately familiar to me.

"Rise and shine." Phoebe said opening the curtains that covered her large bay window. My corneas felt like they were being burned alive and my head pounding.

"Uh come on Pheebs!" I cover my face with a pillow which was quickly snatched from me.

"You need to get up and eat something Helga." My stomach growled the moment she mentioned food. "You threw up three times."

I must have been really drunk. Jesus, I had embarrassed myself at my first real party.

I eyed the clock. It was 6am.

"I'm sorry if you had to leave the party. You shouldn't have to take care of me Pheebs." Despite my hurt, Phoebe had always been a loyal friend.

"It's fine. I wasn't upset. Gerald was though."

She handed me a cup of water which made my dry mouth feel so much better. Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed quiet.

"So we're not going to talk about you and Geraldo?"

"Nothing to talk about Helga."

"Oh bullshit! I saw his entire ass cheek

Phoebe." Phoebe only sighed. "You weren't going to tell me at all?"

"It's different. Talking about that is something very intimate, very personal. Please understand."

"Since when have we ever shied away from the intimate details of life Phoebe? Christ, I told you about my abusive family and about Arnold. You couldn't tell me that you and Gerald were having sex." Maybe yelling at her was a little harsh but I felt like shit.

"I don't want to do it Helga. I mean, I enjoy it but I don't want to do it with him all the time. Things changed ever since he became the quarterback. I didn't know how to tell you that I don't enjoy having sex with my boyfriend as much as he does."

"Oh Pheebs. He doesn't force you does he?"

"No, no Gerald isn't like that. I just think he feels more pressured to do it now that he's around the other guys. Plus, he's around so many other girls. I want to keep him satisfied. After every game he wants to do it and even at parties and during the week when we study together. It's like he can't keep his hands off of me."

"It's because you're a hot babe. Duh Phoebe!"

"Thanks Helga, but he was really upset that you and Arnold caught us at the party."

"Wait a minute. That wasn't even his house. When did you get so freaky Pheebs? Doing the deed in other people's bedrooms."

Phoebe blushed as I laughed, trying to numb the hang over. It was almost like we were close again. Things with Phoebe would always be okay, even if things at home never were.

Sid

I had always been a small kid, which made a target for most of the bullies in my life. I was tired of being attacked by bigger guys like Gino. I needed to bulk up fast.

"I just want to know how to make him better Sid. He's ruining my image!"

"Are you insane? You don't get into relationships just to change a person Rhonda! You take him or leave him as he is."

"At first, I thought he was sweet and cute but nooooow my parents won't let me hear the end of how they disapprove of Harold."

"Pst well who gives a fuck about your parents Rhonda. If Harold makes you happy, stay with him."

"Oh how dare you. People's opinions matter everything to me, even if they are my own parents."

"Well since opinions matter so dearly to you, I'll give you mine." I clear my throat. "You guys have broken up 7 times in the past five months, just because you claim Harold isn't good enough for you. Break his heart again and come back if you want to but you'll have to answer to me next time Rhonda. Find someone who can match your level of conceit and let Harold be happy as he is."

"Don't be ridiculous. I love Harold. I just want him to slim down and stop being so unappealing in public."

"You know he tried to starve himself because you said you wouldn't take him to prom this year if he was fat. You said you didn't even want to be seen in pictures with him."

"I was only joking Sid! Harold, could stand to lose a few pounds. It makes life so difficult sometimes."

"Really, how?" I was waiting for her pathetic and ignorant excuse.

"Well he can't fit any of the designer clothes, I try to buy him and he gets tired so fast even from walking around the mall for a few hours." I get just about ready to tune her out when she says, "And the sex! It's so hard to do-"

"Whoa whoa you are not going to talk about Harold's or any other man's dick in my presence Rhonda. You got that."

"Well fine be a baby then but I was just saying I get so frustrated Sid."

"Buy a toy. End of story."

"I need a man, a real man that can satisfy my needs and last long enough to have me not needing more."

"You think I'm going to sit here and not tell him you plan on cheating on him?"

"Well, I'm not and I haven't. I've thought about it yes but I never had anyone to act out my frustrations on."

"Listen, Rhonda I think it's time I go now."

"But Sid! You didn't tell me the key to get Harold to change."

"You want Harold to change! Maybe if you stopped being a bitch things would be different. Good bye, Rhonda."

Since I had gotten suspended from school, my usual place to go was to hide out at Stinky's place until he got home. We played video games and drunk the Yahoo sodas he inherited from his endorsement.

Stinky was always the best at hatching plans.

"I reckon you got suspend again Sid. It's the third time this year."

"Yea, yea. Listen, I want to do another prank. I want it to be BIIIIIG! Like bigger than any of the shit I've ever done before."

"If you keep this up, you won't be able to go to prom."

"Who gives a shit about prom Stinky? It's months away and I thought you and I agreed that prom was stupid and we weren't going."

"Well since Harold got with Rhonda, I figured we'd have to go."

"There's a fat chance they'll make it to prom with the way Rhonda's going. Anyway, Stinky let's get away from prom. On to the prank."

"I reckon if you do something at prom, people will never forget."

"Holy shit! Stinky! You are the best! Prom night I'll unleash my vengeance on everyone. Just got to figure out what to do."

"Well that also means you have to go to prom to see it through."

"Ugh, you're right. I have to be on my best behavior until then and I need a fucking date. Need to make it believable."

"Why don't we go together?"

"Stinky that's gay. I'm not going to prom with another dude."

"What's wrong with gay people?"

"Dude, nothing is wrong with gay people. Why is everyone so sensitive? Can't a guy just plan the ultimate prank with his best bud and that be the end of it?"

"Sid, I've been meaning to tell you…"

"If this is about something dumb save it. I'm going home to plan my major awesome prank."

I grabbed my bag and headed home. Once I got there I could hear the sounds of my parents arguing. This wasn't new. They always argued. God know how they can even stay in the same room together without the result being a homicide investigation. I decided I would creep up to my tiny closet of as room and they wouldn't even notice I was there.

I spoke too soon.

"Sidney! Bring your ass in here!" My father's voice made me shake. He was a big, burly man who was balding, spoke Italian, and believed in every inch of the machismo aspect of masculinity.

He beat the shit out of me before he even considered taking me to see a therapist for my OCD. It was disappointment after disappointment when it came to my father. My muscles were never big enough, I never did well enough in school, I never had a girlfriend like a man should, and I certainly shouldn't show any emotion at all, unless I wanted to be lectured (or worse: paddled).

My father stood with his arms crossed against his chest while my mother cowarded in the corner. She was afraid of him, I knew, but at least they had eachother.

"What's this I hear about ya being suspended AGAIN? Jesus Sidney, if you can't be an athlete you could at least get good grades."

"I got in a fight Dad. It wasn't a prank this time."

I figured he'd lay off a bit if he knew it involved something physical.

I was right.

"Well did ya win son?"

"No he had three other guys with him. Clearly I didn't if my face looks like this."

It hurt to blink to be honest and looking at my dad's disappointed face wasn't helping my eye hurt less.

"The least you could've done is beat the guy's ass. What did I tell ya about fighting?"

I groaned, "Fight like a man. Never let anyone beat you in a fight."

"Exactly. You lost and you can't go back to school." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Go get that turkey leg from the freezer. Your eye looks terrible."

"Yes sir."

"And next time don't tell that principal to call us again. We work hard to put food on the table. If I miss one more hour of work over you, we won't be able to pay the mortgage."

"Yes sir."

I got the turkey leg and headed up to my room.

Fuck, how did he always manage to make me feel like shit? To him if I didn't have women fawning over me and gained 40 more pounds of muscles, I wasn't shit.

His words hurt more than my swollen eye, more than not doing my compulsions, and more than being alone.

A knock came at the door. It was my mother. She usually came to smooth things over. She was always so caring and I love her for that. She was the exact opposite of my Dad.

"Sid?" I heard the door open. "I know you aren't sleeping."

She sat on the edge of the bed while I covered my face with a pillow. I didn't want her seeing me like this. I knew it bothered her.

"Listen honey, you have got to stop messing around and stay in school. I don't want you ending up like me and your dad.

"Working over 60 hours a week at a minimum wage job and not having much to show for it.

I knew we were poor. Hell, everyone at school knew we were poor. While everyone else got new shoes and video games for Christmas, I got one gift at most. I wore the same clothes with holes in them and didn't have the latest cell phone or even air in my room like other kids. I didn't get that luxury. I didn't get a lot of luxuries that Stinky or Harold had.

"We love you. Your dad is just trying to get you to clean up your act. School can help you be better than us and have a future and get things we couldn't have even dreamed of. Don't you want more for yourself?"

I under my face and she sees the damage. She placed her hands on both of my cheeks tenderly.

"He yells at you Mom. He yells at you and makes you feel like shit. You shouldn't feel like that."

I should be the only one feeling like that.

"Oh Sidney. It's okay. We're just having money troubles."

"You are always having money troubles Mom. That's nothing new. He shouldn't tell at you. I can take it but you, you can't."

"Don't worry about me. Just do your best in school. It'll cut the yelling down some." She kissed my on the cheek. "Now, did you take your medicine? We don't need the water bill going up because you need to wash your hands constantly."

"I'll take it now ma."

She smiled at me with her tender smile and left the room.

Stupid Turkey Leg! I threw it across the room and it made a hole in the wall.

"Stupid me!"

Uhhhh. Why was nothing working out? If one thing was going to work out it was going to be this prank. To hell with all the kids at school.

But first I needed a date. I was going to start figuring out my plan when I got a text:

Harold: Rhonda and I broke up again.

Fuck, that was going to have to wait.

Author Note: What do you all think? Who do you want to hear from in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rhonda

Nadine and I had snuck into a club. I looked well over my age in my skin tight dress, plus I could just throw money at the bouncer and he'd let us in anyway.

I needed time to recover from Harold, the Buffoon.

"I mean look at me Nadine! I deserve better than that loser. I'm popular after all and far too pretty for him. I need a real man." I exclaimed as we made our way to the VIP booth. In this town money can buy you anything, even entrance into an 18 and over club.

"Totally Rhonda. You could find someone waaaay better than Harold." Nadine said as a bartender walked over with a tray of pills. I quickly snagged them and swept them into my purse. "Um , Rhonda what are those?"

"Oh, just pills to help me sleep. It's fine."

"Well why can't you get them from a doctor?"

"Shhhh I don't want my parents to know. They'll pull me out of modelling."

"Well if you can't sleep don't you think that's a problem?"

"Pst shut up Nadine. Worry about your horrible hair, alright."

How dare Nadine! Question me! I'm the reason she's even popular. I can't sleep. Does she think Kylie Jenner and other super models SLEEP? Ridiculous. I was just fine.

"Rude Rhonda. I'm leaving."

"Fine! While you're off being a little girl I'm going to be in Paris and Milan living the life of a glamorous woman."

So I was at the club alone full of adults now. Wasn't this great?

~\\\~

Monday morning we had a science experiment to do in class. Guess who I got paired with? Stupid Sid. This meant I'd have to spend time with that loser.

Bad enough I broke up with Harold but now I had to spend time with his friends!

Arnold

I visited my grandfather after an intense round of chemo. He was deteriating fast. He was pale and frail. He literally looked like a corpse lying in that hospital bed. I knew my grandmother didn't want me to see him lie this and neither did he. I couldn't sit by idle anymore. I knew how weak he was when he came home from his treatments and I saw him and out of the rest room from nausea. It was too late for me to ignore this now.

"Kid?"

I jumped away from my grandfather's side, startled by the doctor entering.

"I'm just here to check on him. Are you family?"

"I'm his grandson."

"Ah. I didn't know. He's always here with his wife." He checks my grandfather's blood pressure and vitals on the monitor and jots them down on his clip board.

"Is he going to make it? Is the chemo helping?"

"It's Stage 3. You're grandfather is pretty old kid. I'm not sure how much fight he has left in him." The doctor turned to face me. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly then left the room.

My heart was breaking. I could feel the globs of tears form in my eyes.

He couldn't be dying. I couldn't lose him too.

Gerald

The final game of the season and I was already on top of the world. Championship won, Adoring fans earned, and beautiful trophy achieved.

Phoebe was going to flip when she saw the size of this thing. I was carrying the trophy to my car when a sultry voice came.

"Hey Gerald." The curvy woman said stepping close to me. She was wearing nothing but a crop top and short mini skirt. I could see the outline of her breasts through the top and that skirt barely covered anything at all.

"Oh h,hey Joan. How the weather? I mean how's it going?"

"Good. I'm so happy you won the championship Gerald. I just wanted to show my gratitude."

"Oh, uh it's no big deal. I promise."

Before I knew it she was rubbing my shoulders with her small hands.

"Uh, uh noooooo. I have a girlfriend."

"So don't you want some chocolate in your life? Some fun? Something different?"

"Listen Joan, you're a gorgeous girl but I can't. I love Phoebe."

"If you love her so much why are you looking at me like you want me?"

I did want her. God knows I did but I couldn't betray Phoebe.

"Bye Joan." I unlocked my car door then drove off, hoping I wouldn't see her again.

I needed some advice from a really bold kid right about now.

"That's cheating Gerald! Plus you have always liked Phoebe. You throw it away for some girl."

"It's not just some girl. Have you seen Joan? She's a fine piece of chocolate man."

"Phoebe is your girlfriend."

"And I'm the star of the football team. She will never find out. Consider it QB perks."

"Gerald, that's horrible. You can't."

"Okay okay. You're right I can't but I want to. I really want to. Does that make me a bad boyfriend?"

"You'd have to ask Phoebe that question man."

Shit. What was I supposed to do?

Sid

This was starting to get ridiculous. Reasons why I never wanted to date Rhonda or anyone for that matter. Women seemed far too complicated and I had bigger things to worry about like prancing everyone at prom.

"So she dumped you huh?" I passed the bottle of vodka over to Harold who was moping on the floor of his bedroom.

"I don't know what to do man. I really am hung up on her. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You don't want anyone else or you don't think you can have anyone else? There's plenty of girls hotter than her."

"You don't get it man. You haven't been in a relationship." He takes a bite of his Mr. Fudgey Bar and followed with a swig of vodka. "I really miss her."

"This is pathetic. I have a quick way for you to get over her." He seems interested. "I have this girl I know across town. She has a nice body and pretty face, big boobs. I can give you her number."

"Uh I should've know I should've called Stinky. Of course the virgin wouldn't understand."

"Dude! I can have sex if I want. I just haven't."

"Riiiiiight. How many times have you washed your hands after touching something today Sid? 30, 40 or 80 times?"

"Shut up!" I nudge him in the arm. "And give me my booze back. You're going to drink all of my Pop's liquor and he'll be pissed."

I didn't have to heart to tell him I was going to be spending more time with his now ex than he would. Maybe it was for the best. I could figure out what's really going on with that girl.

Author's Note: It's been awhile but what do you all think.


End file.
